leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Jeddica the Ice Breaker
. Her biological father is never specified, nor have I decided upon or care who her father is. *She is the first Child of the Freljord in over a hundred years to outwardly present the powers of an Iceborn. *Jeddica is one of Serylda's descendants, on her mother's side. ;Setting I'm expanding the Iceborn mythology a little to distinguish it from Shuriman lore. Previous lore gives the impression that becoming Iceborn is akin to Ascending, and not something that you can pass on to your children. But, since it's never strictly specified: being Iceborn is now more akin to lycanthropy. The original Iceborn were "turned" by the Watchers, but the descendants of Iceborn will be Iceborn too. Unlike most lycan mythology, the power of the Iceborn weakens with each generation and—after thousands of years—rarely produces magical talent (to the extent that the Freljordians are barely distinguishable from humans). *Freljordians now possess an inherently longer life expectancy and have a general resistance to the cold. *Based on his uncertain age and unfathomable strength, is quite possibly another Child of the Freljord to posses more prominent Iceborn power. |quotes = ;Upon Selection *''"I am Iceborn and you gotta deal with it!"'' ;Attacking *''"Suck it! A-hah-ha-hah..."'' ;Casting Snap Freeze *''"Time for a crash course in figure skating!"'' *''"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"'' ;Joke :Jeddica holds her arms up and wills a load of snow to surround her as if a suit of armor, then performs some heavy-set combat moves - also resembling a snowman. *''"Who wants a hug?"'' ;Joke while drifting *''"I never wipe-out! I just... sometimes the floor looks like it needs a hug!" *''"The only way you'll learn is with your face in the snow...(!)"'' ;Taunt :Jeddica braces herself and then causes several geysers of snow to erupt from the ground. *''"I am Iceborn!" ...snow covers her... "SO DEAL WITH IT!"'' *''"HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"'' ;Taunt while drifting * ;Taunting *''"You can't stop an avalanche(!)"'' }} Jeddica sweeps toward the cursor, spraying snow over all enemies in an area tangent to her turning direction: dealing magic damage. Enemies hit directly are briefly knocked back. White-Out will damage over a larger area the tighter Jeddica turns. |cost= X% Flow |static=1 / 0.9 / 0.8 / 0.7 / 0.6 |leveling= |range=250 |targeting=White-Out is a targeted dash that moves along an arched line-of-movement. |additional= }} Jeddica instantly coats a vast area around her in ice, which lasts for 0.75 seconds. All units caught moving on the ice cannot voluntarily alter their trajectory, forcing them to move in a straight line until they hit terrain, are knocked in a different direction or move off the edge of the ice. While Ice Rink does not explicitly apply any crowd control, the forced movement will prevent the wind-up of basic attacks and the use of any ability with a cast time. While moving on the rink units have a fixed 400 movement speed and are unaffected by hastes or slows. |description2 = Jeddica gains crowd control immunity while moving on the Ice Rink. |cooldown = 22 / 18 / 14 / 10 / 6 |range=850 }} Jeddica erects a column of impassible spikes from the ground at the target location. The first enemy who attempts to dash over or is knocked into the mound will shatter it, interrupting their movement and slowing them by 99% for 0.5 seconds. Shattering the mound will send shards flying in all directions, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 330-radius area. |description2 = Jeddica can also drift into a mound to shatter it, and triggering the detonation damage. |description3= Stalag-MIGHT! uses a stock system (up to 2 held at a time). |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |recharge= 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |range=1050 |details=false }} Jeddica's maximum Flow is increased. |leveling = 125 / 150 / 200. |description2 = After a brief delay, Jeddica covers the entire map in snow: raising all units up and removing brush, terrain and structures for the next few seconds. During the delay, there will global rumbling sound, slight camera shaking and an icy blue tint to the game screen. |leveling2 = 6 / 7 / 8 |cooldown=130 / 115 / 90 }} | , it would probably be best of Avalanche didn't apply an interrupt - simply "picking up" and "dropping" people. The area of effect needs to be adjusted to be reasonable/reliable/dependable - something that rumbles across the whole map would take too long to get to Jeddica's position in most cases (imagine being top lane and aiming to the top-left corner, and watching the snow appear on the bottom-right corner). Perhaps: #Jeddica raises herself on a plateau and then snow tumbles in all directions around her. #After as brief delay (camera shaking and global VO), snow instantly covers the whole field and everyone is "bumped" up. And maybe the snow gradually drops and terrain becomes a hindrance the moment it breaks the surface (would be cool if the engine can support this - I don't know how the collision maps work). }}}} Development I had a dream about the next champion. She was called Jeddica (I can't remember the spelling, only how it sounded). She was Sejuani's daughter and a child, although very distinctive from Annie (because in my dream I remember thinking "I thought Riot didn't want to do another girl-child, I remember them commenting on that Alice thread"). The splash artwork looked amazing, with the girl surfing on some ice ahead of a huge avalanche - but I remember reading in the comments that the artwork was a blatant rip-off of Fizz's splash (although Fizz's splash artwork was completely different to the one in the waking world, but it's funny that my dream felt it necessary to implement controversy). ... I don't remember the kit. I don't even remember looking at the kit before I woke up. I then attempted to go back to sleep, in the hopes that I could rejoin the dream... but I only ended up daydreaming instead. In my daydream I created a monstrously overpowered champion (something Dota might like, from my friend's brief overview of the champion-balance difference between Dota and League). I thought I'd share it for funsies. In my daydream, her appearance moved from a indistinct-blur to something similar to , and from some quotes (which I've forgotten) and her laugh I remember her voice and personality being similar to . Despite her obvious overpowered-levels of disruption while at the same time completely lacking damage (or an incentive to be tanky), I think her niche and core play-style sounds incredibly fun, unique and potentially game-breaking (in a good way, for competitive health). Emptylord JeddicaConcept.jpg|Concept art Emptylord JeddicaHeadExplorations.jpg|Head explorations Emptylord JeddicaConcept2.jpg|Concept art 2 Emptylord JeddicaCurve.png|Spiral skill shot Emptylord JeddicaSejuani.jpg| and daughter Emptylord Jeddica IAmIceborn.jpg|Quote from Legend of Korra Emptylord JeddicaPoses.jpg| Emptylord JeddicaPoses2.jpg| Category:Custom champions